Today, a number of prior art configurations and methods of construction are known for above-the-ground swimming pools. Typically, such pools are comprised of a generally circular, rigid support frame having a plurality of sheet metal panels attached about the periphery thereof. Disposed within the support frame is a liner which forms a basin into which a quantity of water is pumped. Such pools, though serving their primary recreational purpose, are not configured to be easily disassembled and reassembled. Thus, in climates where the pool may not be utilized year round, various time-consuming and expensive procedures must be performed to "winterize" the pool. Such procedures usually include the placement of special coverings on the pool as well as the accompanying filtration devices. Additionally, the pool owner is generally precluded from moving the pool to an alternate location within a yard or to a new home. In this respect, the time, difficulty and potential for pool damage associated with moving currently-known pools make such a move impractical.
Although a number of portable pools are known in the prior art, such pools as presently known possess certain inherent design deficiencies. One such pool which is marketed by Porta Industries utilizes an air-filled pontoon as a means of providing support to a water retaining liner. Though the liner itself is water-tight, the rupturing of the air-filled pontoon will cause the support structure to collapse thereby spilling the water contained within the pool. Additionally, a second currently marketed portable pool utilizes a liner portion constructed from a vinyl which is susceptible to shrinkage and drying out when exposed to air and sunlight, thereby necessitating that the pool be constantly filled with water to prevent such derogatory effects from occurring. Additionally, this pool is designed in a manner involving a particularly difficult and lengthy installation process.
The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies by providing a portable pool which may be easily and quickly assembled, disassembled or reconstructed and which is fabricated from materials so as not to be easily susceptible to puncture, leakage or the effects of air and sunlight.